Audio Log 4/21/2085- Lt. A. Mason
'Lt. Ashton Mason was to lead a Broken Arrow operation to recover a critical USNS/Bundeswehr joint HQ in Bonn, Germany in his final tour.' 'This was the most noteworthy section of an audio log taken on his last mission before he was decorated and discharged. - Unidentified' '485 Bu UI-A UI-B and UI-C ' Bu: This is Lieutenant Mason coming in, do you copy? Damn, am I on my own? Motherfucker! *pause* Right, I'll just have to search for my squad. *pause* What...who's that? *pause* ''You! Stop! Do you speak English? Sprichst Sie Englisch? UI-A: Yes, I speak English. Bu: Identify yourself! UI-A: Grenzschutzgruppe-9, ID: Frosty. Put down your gun. Bu: What's border police CTU doing in here? UI-A: If I could tell you, I wouldn't. That's classified information. ''*pause* ''What's USAF doing in here, hmm? Bu: The US are heavy hitters and have no guile. UI-A: Jetzt, wirklich? Scheiße. Bu: I'm separated from my squa- UI-A: Now, identify yourself! Bu: Hey, you put the gun down. That's a battle rifle there miss. UI-A: Do it. Bu: Lieutenant Ashton Mason, United States Air Force Field Ops. UI-A: Ok then. So you want to find your squad? Bu: Affirmative. UI-A: Speak freely when we can if you want, don't try to impress me. Come on then. Bu: Why would I follow you? UI-A: We're not enemies, but we're both separated. Stärke in zahlen. Bu: Well alright. ''*approx. 50 minutes pass of shuffling, clearing rooms to find no one, Bu and UI-A commands* Bu: Negative visual anywhere, permission to speak freely? UI-A: Sicher. Bu: What happened to everyone? What happened to the gunfire and explosions? UI-A: Do you miss it, American? Bu: Negati- err, no. It just, well, vanished in an instant. UI-A: Yes, very strange. I do not understand it myself. I was with my own, we were separated by debris. Bu: What made it stop, I wonder. Hey, I just wanted to say I marvel at the GSG-9 headgear design. Very innovative. UI-A: Is that all? Bu: Negative, I have visual at your 9 o'clock. UI-A: Du, haltst an! Sprichst du Englisch? UI-B: Affirmative, I speak English. Bu: And understand German. UI-A: Identifizieren sich! UI-B: US Spec. Ops Group OP 115. Nick: Firestorm. Bu: Never heard of it. UI-B: Disavowed. UI-A: Dann, was machst hier? UI-B: To lend a helping hand, I used to be stationed in both countries. Bu: How did you know anything. UI-B: Executive order. From that, I know you there would be the one leading this whole thing. Bu: That's correct. UI-B: Both of you are going to follow under my command. Everything's worth will be handed over to Mason so he takes credit. UI-A: Why are you going to do that? UI-B: Because I don't need it, new girl. UI-B: Look here, this is the map of the complex. It appears, as you know, four armed, masked men entered the facility demanding to know where they kept Operation Pandemie confiscated evidence. These four men were able to assume control of this entire complex, that's why you two were called. To take it back and to eliminate these terrorists. Bu: Don't tell me something I already know. UI-B: I'm telling you it despite if you know anything or not, what really matters is that Bundeswehr and the Navy Seals or whoever managed to kill all but one of them. The last one's smart, cunning, and probably thought ahead of all of us. He's got only a given name by what I've found out, but as you all know, names don't matter. UI-A: If I'm in the position of doing so, may I ask what that name is? UI-B: Tough luck, because I don't know. We're never told anything. Bu: Where is he? UI-B: Somewhere in this facility, location's unknown. Stick to me, I lead. Bu: Come on Frosty, we don't have much of a choice. *approx. 20 minutes pass of clearing rooms to find nothing, shuffling, and everyone's commands* UI-A: Haltst du an! Sprichst sie Englisch? Identifizieren sich! UI-C: Yes? I'm stopping. UI-B: Identify yourself! UI-C: You don't understand clearly, why the battlement has stopped. Bu: Identify yourself! UI-C: Get out of here! Bu: We will open fire! Who are you! UI-C: Why have the noises stopped? Because those fighting were eaten, torn, bleeding! Their skeletons shattered and ears blown out and their blood spewing. The blood of the fallen have marked the beginning of a new pandemic! I can guide you out of here safely. *sounds of gunshots, then screaming of Bu, UI-A, and UI-B* UI-C: Listen to me! You stubborn, sworn lackeys of the government! You will be torn muscle to tendon to bone while alive if you do not leave. UI-A: What have you done wrong? UI-C: Your military confiscated Horzine research and development prototypes of new age horror. They were contained in London and brought back to almost every major European state. What no figurehead country knew is that they were being invaded within their own borders. I had formed a group with three more partners to attempt to destroy Horzine's work for good. They failed to their own lives, and I failed to halt anything. What you don't understand insolent little girl is that your government attempted to make inconspicuous of the control panel to operate all containment of the prototypes. UI-B: And what, you released them all? UI-C: One of your arrogant, aloof American units attempted to apprehend me and while I was held back by six men, the timed breakout for breaching their system within the control panel. It unleashed hell upon all of Europe. Just like Dr. Clamley wanted. I, among all, am the only survivor. How exactly none of you saw a ZED yet is astonishing. Bu: What the fuck is that big dude?! UI-C: You arrived in an aircraft, did you not? Bu: Yeah, but I- UI-C: Leave everyone else, us four are leaving. UI-A: I'm not leaving my two partners. Not until they're safe. Bu: We need to go, Frosty! UI-A: No! *sound of UI-A running off into the distance* UI-C: Leave her, we need to escape. Bu: We can't just- UI-B: Boy, do you want to die here? Bu: Come on, she's a new girl, like you said! She'll die in here! UI-C: Then let her insolence overtake her life, we must hurry. The audio from this next section depicts the three survivors running to the exit with background noises only speculated to be the supposed prototypes. 'Following this incident, the individuals were identified to be Kari Frost UI-A, Aaron Maximus UI-B and Dr. Simon Peterson UI-C. Dr. Peterson was apprehended shortly after and taken to Gitmo, Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba.' 'The following morning, Dr. Peterson and his belongings were recorded missing and only a small 5in x 8in paper was found in his cell. It read, "Paper thin are the cracks that lie unsupervised."' 'Lt. Ashton Mason was honorably discharged shortly after his return. After discharge, routine checkups suggest he suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Lt. Mason hasn't been heard of since he was notified of such.' 'Kari Frost, Dominic Brünsmeier, and Marius Streicher were never found.' Category:Bypassed Files Category:Incidents